Galleon
Summary Galleon 'is the father of Leo and the grandfather to the current generation's Animal Kaiser, Kaiser Celeo. During Leo's youth, Galleon had vanished and no one knew where he had gone. It was revealed Galleon was taking a trip across the world to learn the true purpose of fighting, and there he found that trying your best was far more important than winning the fight. He is known as the Legendary Lion of Light, for his coat is pure white and his power is legendary. He is also considered by many animals as the king. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 4-B. Higher with auras. At least 3-B with the Kaiser Flash | At least 3-C. At least 3-B '''with the Kaiser Flash | At least '''3-B, higher '''with the Kaiser Flash, even '''higher '''with the God Flash '''Name: Galleon Origin: Animal Kaiser: The King of Animals Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: The King of Animals, Legendary Lion of Light, Heir to rank of Animal Kaiser Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Damage Reduction (via Focus), Reality Warping, Danmaku (Can cause a meteor shower all across the Earth), Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Absolute Zero/Ice Manipulation (Should scale to lower animals that can cause a meteor rain of absolute zero Ice to destroy earth), Explosion Manipulation (Can cause an explosion of light, large enough to destroy the earth), Light Manipulation (Can cause massive flashes of light across the entire planet to blind his opponent), Electricity Manipulation (Scaling from other animals), Regeneration (High; Can regenerate after being fully digested and turned into faeces), Perception Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Can cause Lavas to engulf the earth in flames), Spatial Manipulation (Can rip a hole in space that leads to another dimension to summon giant eggs to crush his enemies), Summoning (Can summon various giant fruits and entities to strike the enemy), Energy Projection (The Giant Merlion Miracle can fire lasers out of its eyes), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate the gravitational pull between planets, causing them to align and crash into each other), Self-Resurrection (Can resurrect after death via "revive" miracle effect and via his own will to protect the animal kingdom), Probability Manipulation (Via "All Doubling" and "All Big", he can make the probability of his attacks landing 100% and reduce the probability of his opponents winning the duel significantly), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power and defence with the Shining and Defence auras respectively. With the Kaiser Flash, he can amplify his powers to the point he is comparable to a past Animal Kaiser), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Intangibility/Possibly Soul Manipulation (Can pull multiple non-physical aspects of himself out of his body and use it to attack his enemies. This supposedly attacks the soul) Can block Intangible attacks, Passive Healing (Can passively regain health via Burning aura), Life-Force Absorption (Can absorb the enemy's health after consecutive attacks with the Evil aura), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Is unaffected by heat comparable to the Sun), Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation/Probability Manipulation, Absorption (The White Knights, which is under the leadership of Galleon exist to counteract the villain bosses that can absorb life-force and energy), Transmutation and Absolute Zero (Unaffected by colds up to Absolute Zero) | Same as before but to a higher degree | Same as before along with Sealing (Most support animals can seal the opponents friend in a certain spot) and Resistance to Time Manipulation (Can move when time stands still) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Far stronger than Scorch and was the strongest animal in the original Animal Kaiser), higher with auras. At least Multi-'Galaxy level' with the Kaiser Flash (The Kaiser Flash is an ability that was supposed to be only useable by the Animal Kaiser of the generation, however, Galleon mastered the technique through pure natural power and skill. In this form, he should be somewhat comparable to Kaiser Coral and the other Animal Kaisers of the past) | At least Galaxy level (With Galleon's bracelet and potential unlocked, Celeo was able to overpower the likes of Admiral Eraser), at least Multi-Galaxy level with the Kaiser Flash | At least Multi-Galaxy level (All god animals have surpassed Vertus and Galleon should be one of the stronger gods), higher with The Kaiser Flash, even higher 'with the God Flash 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far swifter than Scorch) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Celeo, who is faster than Admiral Eraser) | Massively FTL+ (Should be faster than Vertus) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can lift Sperm Whales) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Solar System level, higher with defensive auras. Multi-Galaxy level with the Kaiser Flash (The Kaiser Flash also increases durability along with Attack Potency) | At least Galaxy level, Multi-Galaxy level with the Kaiser Flash | At least Multi-Galaxy level, higher with the Kaiser Flash, even higher with the God Flash Stamina: Extremely high; Spent years travelling the world non stop, with next to no breaks. Can continue fighting for hours upon hours without getting tired. Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar with miracles and attacks. Multi-Galactic with the Kaiser Flash | Standard melee range. Multi-Galactic with miracles and attacks | Standard melee range. Multi-Galactic with miracles and attacks Standard Equipment: His bracelets Intelligence: Genius; Mastered the Kaiser Flash, despite not being an Animal Kaiser himself. He was regarded by many as the king of animals, a title comparable in rank to Animal Kaiser. Journied the world to work on his craft, and has a large virety of attacks and techniques. Can master even the most difficult of techniques after seeing them used. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | With his bracelet | Strong Animal Kaiser Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Geniuses Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Space Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Ice Users Category:Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Kings Category:Animal Kaiser